The present invention relates generally to an activity center for a motor vehicle and in particular to an activity center provided in a vehicle seat assembly which provides a table top surface for a seat occupant that can be used for activities ranging from a child's play to writing or operating a laptop computer.
Many parents have longed for activities within a vehicle to make long distance travel with young children more "peaceful". To that end, parents typically bring numerous books and small toys for the children to play with in the vehicle. The present invention provides an activity center to facilitate play by children in the vehicle. The activity center of the present invention provides a platform or play surface for a seat occupant above his or her lap. In addition, the activity center can include the capability for storing small toys and may include features such as a pencil holder and cup holder.
In addition to storing toys, the activity center may have toys integrated therein. For example, the flat surfaces of the activity center can have portions with raised studs for engagement with interlocking building blocks such as Lego.RTM. blocks. Other toys can be integrated into the activity center, especially toys having flat panels such as an Etch-a-Sketch.RTM. drawing toy or a Magna Doodle.RTM. magnetic drawing toy. The top surfaces of the activity center are preferably formed of a smooth surface suitable for writing and can be formed of a material compatible with dry erase markers, enabling a child to draw directly on the surface of the activity center.
The horizontal top surface of the activity center may also be used as a work surface for writing or supporting a computer.
In a preferred embodiment, the activity center is attached to a pivoting or folding seat back panel such as a center panel in a rear bench seat. The center back panel may rotate forward to a horizontal position to open a pass-thru to the vehicle trunk. In a van or sport utility vehicle, the seat has a back panel which folds forward. With the activity center of the present invention mounted on the rear side of the seat back panel, the activity center can be deployed to provide a play surface for each of the seating positions on either side of the seat back center panel.
The activity center includes a base that is attached to the structure of the seat. A platform mounting member is attached to the base and is movably mounted thereto to move between stowed and use positions. In the stowed position, the platform mounting member engages the base to form a cover for a storage cavity in the base. The platform mounting member is moved to a raised, forward use or open position. From the platform mounting member use position, platforms mounted to the platform mounting member are moved from platform stowed positions to platform use positions in which they partially overlie the seating position on each side of the center panel of the seat back. The platforms have a flat surface which, when the platforms are in their use positions, face upward forming a top surface. Each plafform's top surface is generally horizontal in the use position.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.